


Biting On A Rose

by highkeylowkeynervous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Excessive Use of the Oxford Comma, How Do I Tag, Its alot lighter than it sounds i promise, Local Gay Snake Yearns For Love, M/M, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, ROMAN JANUS JUST WANTED YOU TO TRUST HIM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highkeylowkeynervous/pseuds/highkeylowkeynervous
Summary: Janus wished he could express himself another way, but Roman was right. Deciet was a liar. And now he stood on an empty stage, doing what liars do best.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Biting On A Rose

With Remus ignoring him and Patton busy trying to convince Virgil he was allowed to stay, Janus had nothing to do but consider his own feelings. (He could talk to Logan, but something tells him Logan would rather not see him right now.)

So, with all other sides occupied, Janus was left to himself.

Wandering through the Mindscape he came across Roman's theater.

Empty and Grand, Janus can feel the sight tug at his heart a little. Usually Roman was in there coming up with new ideas or practicing lines for a upcoming production.

But now, with his absence, it was almost haunting in its silence.

_Oh Roman..._

The most Fanciful and Romantic of them all, but also the most heartbroken. Janus was so intrigued by him, and always so impressed. The others had a habit of brushing him off, but Janus found himself more and more ensnared by him every passing moment.

Taking a quick glace around, and making sure he was alone, Janus slowly made his way to the open door way of the theater.

Walking in, the effects of Roman's absence were undeniable. The lights were low and hazy, washing the entire auditorium in yellow. The silence felt smothering.

The space was hollow, as if all the life Roman usually breathed into it had now been breathed out, and Janus was left gasping.

But he couldn't turn away now, his legs almost carrying him down the aisle and to the stage on their own.

When he reached the steps, he paused. But moving one heeled foot forward, he moved up the steps and to the center of the stage.

Feeling the heat of the lights, Janus stared at the empty seats in front of him. He felt something somber wash over him.

_"Looking out a lonely window,"_

Pulling his arms over his chest, Janus decided he couldn't bare the silence any longer.

_"Everybody's down below,"_

His voice seemed to fill the theater, echoing is a way softer than he ever heard Roman's.

_"Feeling kinda anti-social,"_

He turned his back to the empty audience, feeling exposed even when there was no one there.

_"Feeling like I've got to be alone,"_

Avoiding the truth was easier than seeing it stare him in the face anyway.

_"You'll never see me do the tango,"_

Hearing the floor creak as he moved, Janus lifted his hands in a cheap imitation of the partner's dance, imagining his ungloved hand resting on the silky fabric of a red sash.

_"Maybe after hell has froze,"_

He spun, heels delicatly turning on wood.

_"Really, simply, not a dancer,"_

Facing the audience again, he shut his eyes and imagined a warm smile.

_"You'll never see me biting on a rose,"_

Opening his eyes, he was faced with nothing but an empty room, nothing but his own voice echoing through the air.

_"I have chose to stand still in front of a dancing band,"_

Reaching to his hat, he slowly removed it, dropping his arm in front of him, holding it out.

_"Something that you ought to, got to, know,"_

Reaching into it, he summoned the thorny rose that had been left outside his door after the court case that seemed to have happened so long ago.

_"You'll never see me biting on a rose."_

Raising it up, Janus opened his mouth and caught the rose between his teeth, fanged side holding it in place. Ignoring the sting from the thorns catching his skin, he placed his hat over his chest and welcomed his cold reception.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Fire8889 on YouTube! Their animatics are incredibly well done, and their latest Janus-centric one wouldn't leave my head til I wrote this. Please go check them out!! Their tumblr is snakes-and-lovers  
> (P.S. in case there's any confusion, Janus is actually singing! I really wanted to basically write the animatic, it was so beautiful)  
> Any and all comments are appreciated!


End file.
